


Torneremo a respirare

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom David, Gay, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Pandemics, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Michael, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Piccolissima one shot Michael Sheen/David Tennant, ambientata durante il lockdown. I due hanno una relazione segreta"David si guardò intorno, quasi a volersi rassicurare che non ci fosse davvero nessuno. Com’era cominciato?Ah sì, giusto, era cominciato da parte di entrambi, senza che nemmeno se ne rendessero conto. E poi si erano ritrovati ad essere amanti. Forse, se fosse stato solo mero sesso, sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma non si trattava solo di questo. Avevano finito lentamente con l’innamorarsi, senza poterlo impedire.Era successo con la stessa naturalezza con cui entrambi respiravano."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Torneremo a respirare

Quell’anno si stava dimostrando disastroso su tutti i fronti, a causa della pandemia.  
Una situazione che aveva portato la gente ad allontanarsi, a non poter stare insieme, abbracciarsi, godere della compagnia l’uno dell’altro.  
David sapeva di non poter avere troppo di cui lamentarsi, perché almeno aveva la sua famiglia lì con lui.  
Eppure.  
Eppure era distante dalla persona che occupava costantemente i suoi pensieri. Non era facile far finta di niente.  
Non era facile farsi forza quando non poteva nemmeno parlare con nessuno della sua sofferenza?  
E come avrebbe potuto? Ciò che provava era sbagliato, o almeno questo avrebbe pensato tutto il mondo, perché per lui era semplicemente la cosa più naturale che potesse esistere.  
Essere innamorato di un’altra persona.  
E nel momento in cui, tanti mesi prima, se n’era reso conto, era venuto meno ad una promessa fatta durante il matrimonio: prometto di esseri fedele sempre.  
Quella sera aveva atteso che sua moglie e i suoi figli fossero tutti a dormire, prima di sposarsi nell’oscuro soggiorno un po’ in disordine. Aveva acceso una lucina in modo che lui potesse vederlo in viso, poi aveva infilato gli auricolari nelle orecchie e l’aveva chiamato.  
Poco dopo, sullo schermo, apparve il viso stanco di Michael, che però aveva per lui sempre un sorriso o una parola gentile pronte.  
«Dormono tutti?» gli domandò.  
«Già, ma comunque devo stare attento a non alzare troppo la voce o mi sentiranno» sussurrò David.  
Era una vera fortuna che non ci fosse molta luce, perché almeno così il rossore sulle guance era nascosto.  
Un uomo fatto e finito che arrossiva come un adolescente, questo era assurdo, ma non c’era modo che potesse nasconderlo.  
«D’accordo, allora… come va…?»chiese poi Michael.  
Come va, come pensi che dovrebbe andare? Siamo distanti e devo fare finta che la cosa non mi pesi poi troppo, ma la verità è che sto impazzendo, impazzirò di certo.  
«Va… così» disse David sottovoce. «Tutta questa situazione fa schifo e sembra non finire mai. Mi chiedo se ci rivedremo mai.»  
«Suvvia, non dire così, è chiaro che ci rivedremo. Lo sai, c’è qualcosa che dobbiamo fare»  
David sapeva bene qual era la cosa che avrebbero dovuto fare. Anzi, la scelta che avrebbero dovuto prendere.  
Perché non avevano intenzione di continuare a far finta di niente, erano troppo cresciuti per giocare agli amanti segreti.  
Avevano entrambi una famiglia, dei figli, e se avessero deciso di far venire fuori la loro relazione di certo non avrebbero avuto una vita facile.  
Ma in realtà una vita facile non l’avevano già da un pezzo, quindi forse valeva la pena tentare.  
«Quindi tu sei sicuro… di volerlo ancora fare? Nel senso, non hai cambiato idea?» domandò David dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
Temeva che Michael alla fine decidesse di lasciar perdere, ma in verità temeva anche per se stesso. Temeva di essere sconfitto dalla paura, dai pensieri.  
«No che non ho cambiato idea. Ma credo che farlo adesso… sarebbe un problema.»  
David si guardò intorno, quasi a volersi rassicurare che non ci fosse davvero nessuno. Com’era cominciato?  
Ah sì, giusto, era cominciato da parte di entrambi, senza che nemmeno se ne rendessero conto. E poi si erano ritrovati ad essere amanti. Forse, se fosse stato solo mero sesso, sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma non si trattava solo di questo. Avevano finito lentamente con l’innamorarsi, senza poterlo impedire.  
Era successo con la stessa naturalezza con cui entrambi respiravano.  
«Non ne posso più di non vederti» disse David. «Adesso guai a te se ridi, ma sto diventando pazzo. Non posso parlarne con nessuno, ma mi manchi, cazzo. Ogni giorno. E odio non poterti vedere, toccare… non poter fare niente! Ho detto che non devi ridere!»  
Le labbra di Michael infatti si erano increspate in un sorriso. Anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere, perché dopotutto cercava sempre di essere positivo, anche se David gli mancava così tato che alle volte era insopportabile e gli sembrava che non ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
«Mi manchi anche tu, Dave…» sussurrò. «Penso che quando la pandemia sarà finita, le cose saranno diverse.»  
David sapeva che Michael non si stava riferendo solo al resto del mondo, ma anche a loro due.  
Finché quella situazione di stallo durava, le loro tranquillità non sarebbero state intaccate. Temeva e bramava quel momento terribilmente.  
«Sì, saranno diverse… lo spero davvero» si distese. «Non ci aspetta una vita facile, eh?»  
«Già. Ma vedila così, sarà un’avventura. Ma stai certo di una cosa, non ti libererai di me così facilmente.»  
«Ma signor Sheen, questa mi sembra tanto una minaccia» e anche David a quel punto non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, perché era così, con Michael: un dimenticarsi delle avversità che avrebbero dovuto affrontare una volta che la loro storia fosse venuta alla luce e sarebbero stati sulle bocche di tutti.  
Rimasero a parlare per un tempo che parve indefinito, in segreto. Ma poi venne l’ora di andare a dormire e David decise che avrebbe dormito sul divano, anche se in realtà poi rimase a contemplare il soffitto con le mani incrociate dietro la testa.  
Sapeva come non fosse giusto mentire, tradire, non era a quel punto che voleva arrivare. Georgia avrebbe sofferto, magari lo avrebbe anche buttato fuori di casa, con i suoi cinque figli le cose non sarebbero state facile.  
Chiuse gli occhi, pensando che Michael non si trovava in una situazione dissimile dalla sua e sapeva che oramai erano entrambi su un’unica via: quella che andava avanti e non si guardava indietro.

_Quando tutto questo sarà finito, andrà meglio. Torneremo a respirare.  
Quindi aspettami, come io aspetterò te. ___

__Alla fine si addormentò, il telefono stretto in una mano, sognando un futuro che, chissà, magari era davvero più vicino di quanto pensasse._ _


End file.
